Rugrats Girls Stand up to People who create Weak, Helpless Women
by Nebula250
Summary: The Rugrats girls, including my OCs, give a message to people who create women who give other women a bad name in my opinion. FYI, I think I just read that Celrock has a black belt in Karate, so she is a strong woman.
1. Chapter 1

Rugrats: Girls Stand up to People who portray women as Helpless, Weak, Damsels in Distress!

The Rugrats girls, Tafuyumi Torameiyo, Yuurikage, Kimi Finster, Angelica Pickles, Lil DeVille, and Susie Carmichael are about to talk to those observant readers who think about the helpless women who are damsels in distress, weak, and helpless. Tafuyumi will speak first. Take it away, Tafuyumi.

"Konbanwa" Tafuyumi said. "This is Tafuyumi speaking and I have heard about women in fiction who easily get in harms way without a way to defend themselves". "Take Princess Peach, for example". "She constantly gets kidnapped by Bowser and she always relies on a man named Mario to save her". "Come on"! "Weak ladies who always get kidnapped give ladies a bad name and that makes me VERY angry". "Children who are reading this should know that ladies are just as equal in fighting skills as men are". "Take my mommy for instance". "She has a black belt in Karate, Judo, and Aikido" "She is very skilled and can most likely take you sexist readers down in one karate chop each".

Now, It's Yuurikage's turn.

"Listen all you sexist creators out there" Yuurikage shouted. "I don't understand why you have to put in women who are weak and can't defend themselves". "If Princess Peach can fight in the Super Smash Brothers video game series, why can't she defend herself against Bowser"? "Women don't have to rely on men all the time". "They can take care of themselves if they want". "Take Samus Aran for example". "Not only is she independent, She is an awesome bounty hunter for crying out loud". "I demand that you creators make more fictional women who can defend themselves and fight just as good as the men do".

Authors note: Well, that ends the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Rugrats Girls Fanfiction Part 2

Now it's Kimi's turn.

"I don't know much about sexism since I am about 1 year old" Kimi said sternly. "But what I do know is that I have been listening to princess stories like Rapunzel and I don't get why princesses have to rely on princes a lot". "And don't forget Daphne from the Scooby Doo shows". "She is constantly getting kidnapped and I don't think ladies can easily get caught like that". "Also, what about Taffy". "She was once kidnapped by a dragon and me, Tommy, and Chuckie had to rescue her". "And take me for example". "I was kidnapped by the ninjas of the Chihiro Daycare Center and for me, that was the last straw". "I didn't want to be a weak damsel in distress no mores". "That's why I've decided to recieve kunoichi training from Yuurikage and Angelica so I can defend myself and when Daphne from the Scooby Doo movie didn't want to be helpless, she became a black belt". "My point is that ladies don't get kidnapped easily in real life".

Now it's Lil's turn.

"I don't know why some cartoons and stories make ladies the weaker gender" Lil said angrilly. "And I don't know why that in some TV shows, there are less ladies than guys as the main peoples in the stories" Take Power Rangers, for example". There are only less ladies as Power Rangers and more guys as Power Rangers". "Surely there can be equal numbers of ladies and men in TV shows".

Now it's Susie's turn.

"Have you ever heard of women in action in history" Susie asked? "Well, let me tell you a story about the Samurai battles". "Samurai battles were mostly made for men, but that changed when Takaeko Nakano fought for the Aizu Samurai with her women in 1868". "And for those of you who know American history, you should know that women weren't allowed to do much of anything during the past". "I don't think that was fair". "On the bright side, women now have equal rights as the men do". "They can also defend themselves in battle" "Take AJ Lee for example". "She used to be a diva in the wrestling ring and like all female wrestlers, she held her own against her opponents in the ring". "My point is that women can go into battle just like men can and that they have as much equality as men".

Now it's Angelica's turn.

"You people think that women are less tough than men, right" Angelica asked? "Well, you are WRONG". "Women can be as tough as men if they wanted to". "Take me for example". "I am a very tough girl and while I may use my toughness against those dumb babies at times, I can defend them too if I wanted". "Take for instance the time I ripped Coco's dress off with my foot and the time I stood up to Josh". "You don't think that was tough of me, right"? "Well, it was". "There are also some lady wrestlers out there and there are some lady boxers as well". "My point is that ladies can be tough and I hope you sexist freaks figure it out".


End file.
